fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stellar Guardian
|-|Female Avatar= |-|Void of the Stars= Summary The Stellar Guardian (星の守護者, “''Hoshi no gādian''”) is a mysterious cosmic entity that was born in the Mūken 100 000 000 years ago. It represents the embodiment of the stars by keeping the Soul Solar System's balance. It is one of the most powerful beings of the Bleach verse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A, likely High 3-A | High 3-A | 2-A Name: Stellar Guardian Origin: Bleach Gender: Genderless for his non-corporeal form, Female for his avatar Age: 100 000 000+ Classification: Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity,Enchantment Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping and BFR (Via Universe One), Life Creation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Teleportation, Acausality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Enhanced Senses (Eye Magic; Dragon Smell), Power Bestowal (Can extract and bestow power on others with enough time), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Possession, Debuffing, Bandage Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Mucus Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation, All previous abilities enhanced with Magic Resistance, Statistics Amplification, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible spirits), Afterimage Creation, Accelerated Development and Reactive Power Level (Her body gained a new physiology of evolving during a fight), Conventional Statistics Reduction, Aura and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls, which can disintegrates targets on a atomic level) and Power Nullification, Elemental Manipulation (Can shout Fire, Water, Lightning, Air, Steam, Bubble and Lava beams), Unconventional Durability Negation (Her dragon claws can now bypass the physical defense of a spiritual body), Reactive Evolution, Spatial Manipulation (Can slash through dimensions and bend space), Paralysis Inducement and Limited Body Control (Can manipulate her body so it can take the form she wants to and can paralyze people with her spit), Stealth Mastery, Conventional Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Instinctive Reaction, Large Size (Type 6; 8 as the Void of the Stars), Stellar Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Amenojitakara, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3; Can fully induce insanity), Matter Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Attack Reflection and Damage Transferal (with Antithesis), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly; Mid-Godly over time), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Boundary Manipulation (She can manipulate the nature of everyone's powers between space and time), Transduality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9), Law Manipulation (Can manifest the laws), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can manipulate the conceptual boundaries of the universe), Vector Manipulation (Can use vectors to boost her speed up to 3x10^12 times), Abstract Existence (Types 1 and 2; Is the embodiment of the stars and exists as an abstraction), Telekinesis (Type 1) |-|Second Set=All previous abilities from her first set, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by anybody), Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Void Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Battled against Irene and her spiritual avatar form ultimately defeated her) | At least Large Star level+ (Became much stronger than before), likely Solar System level (Amplified her stats up to 1000x) | At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Would have created a starry nebulous sky in space with Deus Stella) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Weakened Soul King who created a starry sky in the Soul Society) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Stronger than before) | High Universe level (Comparable to Prime Soul King who created the Muken which consists of an infinite void) | Multiverse level+ (At her full power, the Stellar Guardian can control the boundaries of the multiverses) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Irene in her Base form) | Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Immeasurable as the Void of the Stars (Can move beyond linear time and space and is not bounded by its boundaries) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Far stronger than Irene who could push away the Sun) | Multi-Stellar (Can push away the interior of a galaxy) | Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Nearly killed Irene in her spiritual avatar form) | At least Large Star Class+, likely Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal | High Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Star level (Was completely unharmed by Irene's attacks) | At least Large Star level+, likely Solar System level | At least Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level | At least High Universe level, likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range with hand to hand techniques. Goes up to Interstellar range with attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius. Has prone knowledge about the history of the Soul Society (His creation, his history and his important events). Can gain Nigh-Omniscient knowledge with The Almighty and is a master of all martial arts existent in the Bleach Verse and knows almost everything that went down in history and guided Ichigo's journey from billions of years ago before the creation of the concepts of Life and Death. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: COMING SOON Key: Post-Timeskip | Sage Samurai Training Arc | Final Battle Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Superhero455's pages Category:Bleach Category:Good Characters Category:Featured Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Negation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Chi Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Embodiment Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gods Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Air Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Primordials Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:True Neutral Category:Geniuses Category:Goddesses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Law Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Body Users Category:Vector Users Category:Staff Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2